


Horror Movies

by Kaslyna



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Berlin and Irisa watch a horror movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as a prompt fill. Prompt was Berlin/Irisa, horror movies.

“This probably would’ve been more effective if they’d shot it from a different angle,” Berlin mused, “It’d highlight the gore better, make it a lot more realistic.”

Irisa didn’t even move next to her. Berlin looked over and her brow creased in confusion as she took the other woman in. Irisa was hunched over a book, scribbling furiously. She’d seen some of her drawings that day at the stasis net, what felt like a whole other lifetime ago, but Berlin had never actually _seen_  Irisa draw.

Irisa stopped, glancing up at her and blinking in a way that told Berlin she probably hadn’t looked away from what she’d been drawing in a while. She put the book down on the floor and moved closer to Berlin, until she was mostly in her lap. Berlin had been enjoying the old world horror movie, despite her critiques on camera angles and complaints about technique, and Irisa had been too, enough that she’d been drawing something from it. Berlin had half a mind to ask her what she’d been drawing, but Irisa was in her lap and she was too distracted. She found she didn’t really mind that. In fact, Berlin was almost disappointed it had taken them over an hour to get to this point.

But she definitely didn’t mind it at all.


End file.
